


Together again

by GoForGoals



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Marco wants to win Erik back. Sequel to "We’re in this together“.
Relationships: Erik Durm/Marco Reus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Together again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



Two and a half hour. That’s the estimated time Marco will need for his car ride to Frankfurt, according to his GPS.

150 minutes to think about _him_.

It has taken Marco weeks after his encounter with Julian to finally show the courage to try and visit Erik. Weeks in which Julian has gained his smile back, telling Marco without words that he is reunited with Kai.

And now Marco craves for the same, craves for Erik.

150 minutes to think about the right words.

150 minutes to hope that Erik is at home and won’t smack the door straight into Marco’s face.

Because it was Marco who had ended their relationship, Marco who had left him when Erik would have needed him the most.

All that Marco wants is to win Erik back for good.

***

"What… the fuck… are you doing here!" Erik stammers when he opens the door and sees Marco standing outside. He turns pale and starts to shake but forces a stern look upon his face. Marco can see how much strength it costs him.

"Hey, Erik," he starts, swallowing. Erik looks more handsome than ever before. So mature and sexy. And within seconds, Marco has forgotten everything he has wanted to say.

"Hey, Marco," Erik replies, crossing the arms in front of his chest. He doesn’t make way though, waiting for Marco to explain himself.

"Can we talk?" Marco says, glimpsing inside Erik’s house.

Erik shrugs and walks inside without inviting Marco in. He follows him nevertheless.

"Did you come all the way from Dortmund or were you just in the area?" Erik finally asks. They are standing in his cosy living room but Erik shows no intention of sitting down on his spacious couch.

"I come from Dortmund," Marco answers, an awkward silence following.

Erik sighs and points at his sofa. Marco is glad that he can sit down and get a hold onto something. It is sheer madness what he is doing here, he realizes.

Staring down at Marco, Erik takes a seat too, in the farthest corner of his sofa possible. He doesn’t offer Marco anything to drink but at least he hasn’t thrown him out.

"I want to talk to you", Marco begins not very convincing.

"Well, I’m listening?" Erik replies, fixing Marco with his gaze.

"I’m still thinking of you," Marco murmurs, telling himself off for being so dumb. "I can’t forget you, I…" he swallows down the confession that almost followed. "And I know that I hurt you, that I made a huge mistake. I want to apologize for that."

Erik doesn’t say anything for a long, uncomfortable time. "That comes a bit late," he eventually replies.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Marco asks out of the blue.

Erik shakes his head. "You don’t understand anything."

"Then tell me."

"I thought you came here to talk to _me_?" Erik retorts.

Marco takes a heart. "I’m sorry for what I did," he states. "And I have hope that we can start anew. Maybe. One day." He doesn’t say that he hopes that this day will come soon.

Erik laughs bitterly. "You come here after all that you did, after leaving me alone when BVB released my contract. And now I shall forgive you?"

Marco doesn’t dare to answer, his head hanging low. He takes several deep breaths and stands up on wobbly legs. "Sorry for bothering you," he mutters, stumbling away from the sofa and from Erik, from his hopes and dreams.

150 minutes to return home.

150 minutes to get himself together.

And a lifetime without Erik.

Marco reaches the hallway but before he can open the door that leads outside, he feels a hand upon his shoulder and hears Erik’s whispered words. "Don’t leave me a second time, Marco."

***

Marco turns around startled just to see how Erik is fighting with himself.

"I will regret this later," Erik murmurs.

"No, you won’t, I…" Marco says but Erik places his index finger upon Marco’s lips, a touch that reaches his every nerve.

"Should we go for a walk?" Erik suggests. "I need some fresh air and we could talk while we’re outside. There’s a hiking trail into the forest not far away from here. And it is beautiful outside in the snow."

Marco smiles, relieved that Erik is willing to listen to him. "That’s a good idea."

***

They walk in silence for the first minutes, the snow crunching underneath their feet, until Erik simply asks: "Why?"

"What do you mean?" Marco replies, slowing down his pace.

"Why did you leave me?" The question hangs heavily in the crisp air of the winter night.

"I thought it would be the best. For you but also for me. To move on," Marco says honestly. "I didn’t want to stand in your way while you’re pursuing your career."

"I would have needed you."

"I know," Marco answers, his bad conscience hitting him like a hammer. "I was dumb. I wouldn’t do that ever again," he adds.

"I was injured countless times, I had to leave Dortmund, I had to move abroad. And on top of that my boyfriend left me. Do you have any idea how I felt?" Erik bites onto his lips as if he has already said too much.

"No, I don’t. And I’m so sorry."

There is more silence until Erik asks another question. "Why did you come here?"

Marco finds this question even harder to answer but he decides for the plain truth. "I couldn’t forget you, as much as I tried. During all the years nothing changed. The pain didn’t go away, whenever I thought of you or heard about you."

Marco notices that Erik’s steps falter but he has to tell him everything. "I still love you, Erik."

***

Erik stops after that confession. "Why are you doing this to me?" he finally whispers, his voice half filled with despair, half soaked with hope.

"I thought it is about the time to tell you the truth," Marco answers. "I thought you should know."

Erik starts walking again, Marco following him. After some metres, Erik takes his hand, the touch so shy and tender that Marco’s knees buckle. Marco strokes over Erik’s fingers, trying to give him all the safety he needs. Erik’s fingers are stiff at first but eventually, he gives in, clutching Marco’s hand.

"I will regret this later," Erik murmurs again, standing still. He blinks against the snow and raises his hand slowly, touching Marco’s cheek. Marco holds his breath and waits, closing his eyes when he understands what Erik wants to do.

Their first kiss after all these years is soft and gentle, insecure even.

Erik waits for a while before he parts his lips, nudging his tongue against Marco’s. But when the first spark is ignited, they don’t hold back anymore, kissing each other without any restraints, as if they want to make up for all the time they have lost.

***

"Do you have to go back to Dortmund today?" Erik asks breathlessly on their way back to his house, interrupted by more kisses.

"I don’t," Marco answers, so happy that his heart could melt.

"You can stay here," Erik says, entangling their fingers.

"Are you sure," Marco murmurs.

Erik chuckles. "No," he replies, getting serious. "But if I have to lose you again, I want to have this night at least."

"Erik," Marco tries but he is silenced one more time.  
  
"Don’t," Erik breathes against his lips, fumbling for the key to his house. And then they are inside in the warmth - finally together again.

***

There are more kisses on the way to Erik’s bedroom, hasty, urgent kisses, and hands crawling underneath shirts and sweaters.

"I want you so much," Marco pants, his body already in flames. "You can have all of me, babe."

Erik gasps in surprise when he hears the nickname but he shakes his head. "I need to feel you. If you remember our last time like I do, then it is your turn now."

Marco hesitates. "I don’t want to hurt you."  
  
"Then do what I told you. Make me yours," Erik pleads. "Don’t make me beg."

"I won’t. I won’t disappoint you again," Marco replies hoarsely.

"Good," Erik states, reluctantly moving away "I’ll be back in a minute, I’ll have to go the bathroom."

Erik disappears through the door nearby and Marco gazes around in his bedroom, eventually detecting some candles on a shelf. They have never been used before but there is a lighter nearby and Marco takes it, switching the electric lights off just in time for Erik to return.

"Marco!" Erik exclaims surprised.

"Do you like it?"

"It is beautiful," Erik whispers, "just like you are."

They kiss passionately until Marco has to move away. "I need to go to the bathroom too," he excuses himself.

"Over there," Erik tells him, "but hurry up, will you?"

Marco nods. "Of course, babe."

Entering Erik’s bathroom, Marco uses the toilet first until his gaze falls on a bottle of massage oil right next to the bathtub. He takes it, hatching a plan. If Erik wants him to take him, Marco would make it perfect for him.

***

When Marco returns to the bedroom, the bottle in his hands, Erik lays underneath the blanket, his chest bare. With a smile, Marco puts the oil away and pulls his shirt over his head. Satisfied, he sees that Erik’s gaze is glued to him.

Turning even braver, he opens the zip of his jeans and strips them down, getting rid of his socks too. Then, he locks gazes with Erik, grabs the waistband of his briefs and pulls them down. He stands in front of Erik naked, trying to show him that he is bare except for the love he still feels for him.

Carefully, Marco approaches the bed and takes one edge of the blanket, folding it away. He lets out a surprised gasp when he realizes that Erik is already naked too.

"Two can play that came, Marco," Erik winks.

"Lie on your stomach," Marco murmurs, staring at Erik’s gorgeous body.

Erik smiles and turns around, presenting Marco his perfect back. He has grown even more muscles during the last years, his skin still soft. Carefully, Marco opens the bottle with the oil and lets one drop pour down Erik’s neck, just where the curve of his spine starts. The drop trickles down to Erik’s butt and Marco lets a second drop follow before he mirrors the motion with his index finger.

"Marco," Erik groans into the cushion.

Marco stops at the small of Erik’s back, gently releasing the touch. Instead, he strokes Erik’s shoulders, down his flanks, reclaiming every inch of Erik’s body.

"That’s good," Erik murmurs. Marco can feel that he relaxes more and more with every touch and he continues to caress Erik’s back before he slowly moves to his butt, cupping Erik’s butt cheeks.

"You’re so beautiful, love," Marco says in awe, searching for a cushion. He maneuvers it underneath Erik’s groin, letting his finger run down Erik’s spine, not stopping this time.

"Lube is in the drawer as always," Erik breathes.

It feels like a stab in the heart to think of the countless times they have made love like this, all the years they have wasted. Marco shakes away the thought and focusses on Erik instead, gently parting his butt cheeks.

Eriks murmurs something into the pillow but Marco doesn’t understand it because he lets his tongue run over Erik’s skin. Over the very sensitive part of his skin.

"Fuck, Marco," Erik groans startled but he gives in without hesitation, their bodies still in sync.

"Turn around," Marco orders after a while, his gaze running up and down Erik’s athletic body once he lays on his back. "You’re still perfect, babe," he whispers before he covers Erik.

"I can’t believe we’re doing this again. Are you even real," Erik breathes against Marco’s neck.

"I’ll show you that I am real," Marco answers, following the trail of Erik’s abs. Erik’s dick is still so familiar to him and he closes his eyes, instinctively knowing how to caress Erik, how to lick and kiss him there.

"You didn’t forget anything, did you," Erik moans, his hips twitching.

"I hope I didn’t," Marco replies, crawling upwards. "Are you okay?"

"I’m still scared that this is just a dream."

"It is not, babe." Marco whispers, kissing Erik. It feels so good to be on top of him again, to feel his strong arms and his steady heartbeat. He reaches for the lube and a condom but Erik stops him.  
  
"Let me do this," he says, taking the bottle. He opens it, pouring some drops into his hand and over his fingers.

"Fuck," Marco breathes, watching Erik spreading the liquid quickly over himself before he opens the condom package.

To feel Erik’s fingers upon his dick takes Marco’s breath away. He regrets that there is no time for a proper foreplay, for a tender preparation, but they both need this now. They have wasted months and years anyway.

"You know that I’m going to be careful?" Marco whispers softly.

"You have always been careful," Erik replies, tugging Marco over his body.

They kiss, Marco nestled between Erik’s bent legs, and kiss and kiss until their hunger becomes too much.

Getting into place brings back so many memories to Marco. Memories of their first time, and somehow, this is a first time too.

Erik flings his legs around Marco’s back, something that he has always loved to do. There’s no searching, no awkwardness, no insecurity. Marco finds his place blindly, pushing against that spot, holding his breath.

"You’re still perfect too," Erik says breathlessly, caressing Marco’s butt.

Marco knows that he has to show Erik how serious he is. There is no time for hesitation, he’s damn sure what he wants. He searches for Erik’s fingers and holds his hand, entering him with one thrust.

Erik screws up his face for a split second before his features visibly relax.  
  
"Are you good?" Marco wants to know, incredulous about being a part of Erik’s body and life again.

"Now I am", Erik whispers, releasing Marco’s fingers to hold his face. "I never stopped loving you too, Marco."

Tears well up in Marco’s face and he moves, moves inside Erik and together with him.

Together again.

They are still so familiar with each other, knowing the meaning of every sound and every reaction they show. Marco eventually hooks Erik’s leg over his shoulders, reaching even deeper.

"I missed this," Erik pants, meeting Marco’s every thrust.

A shiver runs down Marco’s spine. "I missed this too, babe." He tries to move a hand between them but before he can reach Erik’s dick, he feels that Erik is close.

"I won’t leave you again," Marco whispers tenderly, continuing to circle his hips. "You’re all that I ever wanted."

Erik comes with a silent scream, refusing to let go of Marco. He pulls him even closer, as if he wants to crawl under Marco’s skin, until Marco comes too, choking a cry. Erik’s fingers roam over his body for what feels like an eternity. Eventually, Marco rolls to the side, removing the condom. "What did we just do," Erik gasps.

Marco searches for his hand. "We did the right thing," he says, smiling. "And we will do it again, if you want to."  
  
"Now?!" Erik asks stunned.

Marco chuckles. "Maybe in some minutes. I’m an old man," he jokes happily.

***

It turns out that they don’t do it just for a second time, but also for a third and for a fourth time, until Marco falls asleep in the best place possible: In Erik’s arms.

When they say goodbye the next morning, Erik is still hesitant. "Will you come back this time?" he asks, his voice faltering.   
  
"I will, babe, I promise." It is hard for Marco to return to Dortmund, to leave Erik alone. He climbs into his car, starting the engine, knowing that the trip back home will do him good to sort his thoughts out.

He has 150 undisturbed minutes to understand how lucky he is.

150 minutes to realize that he has a boyfriend again.

150 minutes to think about the night they have spent in each others arms.

And a lifetime with Erik.


End file.
